Mad Season
by Youkai Tsubasa
Summary: Elena and Tseng actually do go out to dinner. But what he tells her isn't exactly what she neither wanted nor expected to hear. When she has nowhere to go who can she turn to? Then what will happen when Reno finds her?
1. Expectations and Unexpected offers

Yes I'm starting a new fic. And yes it's still about ShinRa and the Turks because they rock X3! Anyways I named it Mad Season cause the other day I was listening to that song by Matchbox 20 and it made me think of this fic. My friend, aznanimepinay, gave me the starting idea to this fic! So I thank her lots! I wuv yu mah sistah!! ^________^ ok she's not mah real sister but we like spend every freakin day together so might as well. Oh and at the end of the fic I'm going to put the lyrics for "Mad Season" but if you must know them now I'll like e-mail them to you or something. If you already heard this song I says yay for you! I luv tat song. Anyways I'm getting off track on with the fic! Oh yes and flames are still welcomed.  
  
Disclaimer: If you honestly think I own the Turks, ShinRa, or anything else Final Fantasy 7 your insane so to speak. I no own. You no sue. Okies?! Okies!! Oh yes: ".." = talking  
'..' = thoughts okie dokie then! On with the fic!  
  
Chapter 1: Expectations and Unexpected offers  
  
The light was dim in the restaurant but she could still see the man that was sitting in front of her. She was sure she was blushing and that he could hear her heart beating loudly. Her stomach was filled with butterflies. She smiled slightly. How could she not? She was filled with joy. "Elena." The man said. She looked him straight in the eyes. They were cold. as always. Her smile erased from her face. He showed no sign of affection whatsoever. 'So you don't love me? Do you?' She thought. 'So he won't ever return my love.' She looked down she couldn't look at him in the face anymore.  
  
"Yes sir." She said in a melancholic tone.  
  
"Elena, you can just call me Tseng now." He affirmed. She nodded. "Well, shall I carry on?" Tseng asked but started without an answer, "You see Elena, I realize you just became a Turk," He paused for a minute. "But you need to be more." He searched for the right word.  
  
"Professional." She finished for him. He looked into her eyes they weren't cold like his own and they had a tint of sadness to them. He looked a little shocked from her being able to finish off his sentence perfectly. But the emotion quickly faded away. That's just the way it was. Never show emotion, never be hurt, and never be weak. Unwritten codes of the Turks. Elena seemed to break the first one all too often. He realized that she still had a heart and a soul unlike the rest of them. Become merciless, be cruel, and never compromise with the enemy. She certainly was merciless in battle he had to give her that but she wasn't cruel. She showed no compassion for Cloud and his friends. She almost had a strange animosity towards them. Especially Aeris. Aeris, for there in laid Tseng's weakness. Never fall in love with an enemy. For he had broken that long ago when he first laid his ebony eyes on the flower girl. Elena gave a quick glance towards her leader who seemed deep in thought. He was staring out her. She got an uneasy feeling it was almost like he was trying to look inside her mind. She tried to shake the feeling but it wouldn't leave. They went through dinner with little to no conversation. Both seemed like they couldn't look each other straight in the eye. Tseng told her more of being professional and tact. She just nodded and mumbled responses. So came an end to there dinner. Elena laid some gil on the table and said something about how it should cover half of the cost. Then she got up and walked off. Tseng looked a bit shocked. Again his emotions quickly faded.  
  
Elena walked quickly away from the restaurant. She tried to choke back tears but she couldn't help it. Her light brown eyes shut and she let the warm tears fall down her face. She started to run home. When she got to the door the realization hit her. She remembered she had been sharing an apartment with Tseng, until she could get her own. She cursed the timing under her breath. She figured that Tseng wouldn't be home yet. She opened up the door with the key she kept under the mat. The air in the apartment was soothing but it only made her think of Tseng.  
  
She snuck inside and grabbed a few things. Then left and locked the door. She left no trace that she was there. She slung the bag that carried her things over her shoulder and started to walk, to no destination in particular. 'Somewhere to go. Anywhere.' She thought. She sighed and sat down on a bench when she was a far distance away from the apartment.  
  
"Elena, what the hell are you doing here?" A familiar voice rang out.  
  
"Reno, why is your ghost talking to me?" She replied in a depressed tone looking down at the ground instead of towards the voice.  
  
"Oh damn did I die and you actually figure that out?" Reno retorted.  
  
"Shut up, you damn Reno ghost." She snapped still looking down.  
  
"Boo." Reno said inches from Elena's face.  
  
"EEKK-" He covered her mouth with his hand. "MMMPH!! MM-NN-MMM?!! LLMMM?!" Translation: Reno!! What the hell are you doing?! How did you sneak up on me like that?!  
  
"How did I sneak up on you?" Reno said taking a wild guess at what she was saying.  
  
"MM-NMMN!!!" Translation: Let go of me you jerk!!!  
  
"Chill babe! I'm not gonna hurt ya." He let her go.  
  
"SCREW YOU, YOU JERK!!!!"  
  
"What's with the pack? You leaving me? Aww c'mon baby we can work it out!" Reno said sarcastically. She shot him a glare that had "Oh.. Don't make me hit you" written all over it. "I was just kiddin 'Lena babe."  
  
"Well unless you know any cheap hotels around here I'm outta here."  
  
"Oh so you need a place to stay, eh? Having boyfriend troubles Elena dear?"  
  
"Shut up and tell me where I can go. Before I really do hit you.hard... with meaning."  
  
"No prob! You can stay at my place!"  
  
"You try anything and I kill you."  
  
"Are you implying I'm a pervert?!"  
  
"Yes, yes I am."  
  
"And you're accepting my offer at the same time?"  
  
"Yup that's about the gist of it."  
  
"This is going to be a long night."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Welcome to my place!" Reno welcomed her opening the door. She looked inside and her eyes widened.  
  
"This place.. Is a pigsty!" She groaned. 'Then again I shouldn't have expected any less. This is Reno we're talking about. I should have just stayed at Tseng's. After all I could have handled awkward silence for the whole night.' "Yes, nice awkward silence. Hahahaha" Well Elena didn't realize she actually said that last part but she did.  
  
"Uh. Right.. 'Lena you ok?" Reno gave her an odd look.  
  
"Wha? Oh yeah sure. Anyways, thanks for letting me stay."  
  
"No problem! Now you wake me up before 9 you never stay again! Got it?"  
  
"Uh. Got it." She walked in and set her stuff down while Reno tossed the paper bag he was carrying on the table. She heard him walk into the kitchen and rummage through the fridge.  
  
"Beer is good. Very, very good." Reno said sipping the alcohol (Remember kiddies: don't listen to Uncle Reno about beer until you're at the age when you can drink!! ^______^ this notice brought to you by: Cait Sith's fortune telling: If he thinks your fortune is suspicious he'll follow you around FOREVER! Muahahahahahaha! Made and controlled by Reeve) "Here," He offered presenting the bottle to Elena. "You've obviously had a bad day."  
"No thanks, I don't drink much." She declined.  
  
"Suit yourself." Reno plopped down on the couch and began flipping through the TV channels.  
  
Elena rose from crouching down over her small pile of things on the floor, and looked around the apartment more. Empty pizza boxes and beer bottles were scattered about the coffee table along with a few magazines that Elena didn't even want to know were about but could take a good guess. Discarded clothes hung across chairs and the couch. She made her way over to the table where the bag that Reno left sat. She looked inside: 'a bottle of beer, a magazine, a carton of cigarettes, and. What the?!' ".Oh Reno what are these?" She said waving a small packet of hair ties in front of him.  
  
He blinked a couple times then looked up at her. "Why are you going through my stuff?" She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I dunno. Boredom? But why do you have hair ties?!"  
  
"Gee I wonder Sherlock." He sat up and took the tie he had currently holding his fiery red hair in a ponytail out.  
  
"I know that stupid!"  
  
"Then why'd ya ask genius?!"  
  
"Because why do use hair ties and not just a rubber band?!"  
  
"Why are you yelling?!"  
  
"Why are YOU yelling?!"  
  
"Why don't ya shut up then?!"  
  
"You!!"  
  
"You're giving me a headache!"  
  
"You always give me a headache!!"  
  
"You're a bitch!"  
  
"You're a pervert!"  
  
"Ditz!"  
  
"Asshole!"  
  
"Dumb ass!"  
  
"Lazy ass!"  
  
"Why are we arguing about hair ties?!"  
  
"I dunno!!"  
  
They both shut up then. Then they just stared at each other for a second. Elena looked into his turquoise eyes. They seemed softer then Tseng's cold eyes. Then she seemed almost comforted by just being there with him. She smiled.  
  
"Whaaaaaat?" Reno said half whining.  
  
"Thanks for letting me come here," She said sounding much more at ease then before.  
  
Haha don't worry they're not going to be like together in the very next chapter. Can't rush these things now. Anyways hope you likies =D. Review now before I send Reno after you!! lol no really please review flames are welcomed. And I'm not giving up on "Dream among the Darkness" I'm still working on it. I just needed something more humorous and cheerful to write in the meantime. So that's about it! See ya laters!! 


	2. Midnight Explanations

I'm back! Aww only one review *sniffles* C'mon I accept flames and criticism. Just review!! Anywho, where we last left off.. if you don't know read the last chapter. XD On with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the song "Mad Season". FF7 and the Turks are owned by Squarenix (they are no longer Squaresoft so ha!) and "Mad Season" is owned by Matchbox 20. Ok? Ok!  
  
Chapter 2: Midnight Explanations  
  
". You want money now don't you? I just know it, geez thought you would use better tactics than what kids use." Reno said. Elena reached out her hand and slapped him, not as hard as she could but just enough for it to sting. She grabbed some of her clothes and a towel that was thrown over a chair.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower. You come within five feet of the bathroom and your face meets my fist."  
  
"I love you too!" he sarcastically snapped.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elena brushed some of her damp hair out of her face and slowly opened the door. She quickly scanned the room Reno was nowhere to be found. One of the doors in the short hallway was closed. 'Must be in there. Good, the farther away the better' She smirked. She walked quietly out to the living room. A blanket and pillow were laid out on the couch. She lay down and pulled the blanket over her. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
Reno looked at his alarm clock. "2:00 AM, I have no more beer in here, there's nothing on the TV, and my playstation's broken, man this sucks." He opened up the door and looked around. Slowly and quietly he walked out into the living room. Elena was sound asleep. He noticed a wound wrapped up on her arm that her short-sleeved nightgown didn't cover. He traced his fingers along the wound's dressing. Elena squirmed a little; her hand pulled back and soon met Reno's face.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" He yelled holding the now marked spot on his face. 'Damn she hits harder in her sleep than when she's awake!' he thought. Elena's eyes shot open. She stood up on the couch.  
  
"What are you doing you PERVERT!" She snarled. Reno turned around and glared at her.  
  
"You hit me!"  
  
"You probably deserved it you perv!" she snuffed.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" he snapped.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"God, I need beer." He found his way to the kitchen and pulled out two bottles. "Take one." He offered throwing the bottle to Elena she caught it.  
  
"I told you I don't drink much."  
  
"Key word: much. You still drink and trust me we both need it right now."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"Just like it sounds."  
  
"Sure."  
  
" So why did you run away from home anyway?"  
  
"None of your business" she retorted and took a swig of the drink.  
  
"There's gotta be a reason. You don't just run away from your apartment at 10 o'clock to go have a jolly old time now do you?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"Just tell me. C'mon."  
  
"Cut the sweet talk."  
  
"My, my the little cat has claws."  
"Damn right, and no one wants to be scratched by the cat correct?"  
  
"Then who scratched you?" He pointed to her wound. She glared at him then turned away and blushed then she held on to her arm.  
  
"I already told you none of your damn business."  
  
He got up and sat down beside her. "It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone anything."  
  
"Fine." So Elena told him the whole thing and you don't really want me to go through all that again now do you? That's what I thought.  
  
"It's ok Elena, don't worry these things happen." He said being half- drunk. How could he otherwise not say something so cheesy? He put his arm around her.  
  
"Yeah.whatever." She looked up at him. She wasn't drunk unlike him but she didn't care if he was next to her. She leaned against him. She liked being here. It didn't matter if he wasn't Tseng, Tseng didn't love her. Did Reno? God knew. All she knew was that she didn't want to go to work the next day and face Tseng. If she could just stay here in Reno's arms, she seemed like she was protected from everything in the world. Tears started to fall down her face from thinking about the whole incident with Tseng. Reno snapped out of his drunken daze for a minute. He cradled her in his arms.  
  
"It'll be ok. Don't worry, I'm here." He whispered.  
  
Ok they're still not going to be together for a while. He's just comforting her ya know? Anyways, I'll try and update soon oh yeah and I'm gonna change my pen-name to Kage Tenshi (if it's not already taken ^_^;) so see ya all laters! ^____^ 


	3. I could never

I'm back everyone after a long time! And I did change my pen name to Youkai Tsubasa as you can see. Lol and to the reviewers cookies to you all! ::gives out cookies:: Anywho on with the fic! Oh yes and to Raising Havok yes, yes I can. ::releases Reno:: Now where'd I put Sephiroth... mehahaha   
  
Disclaimer- I don't own them already stop taunting meeeeeeeee!! sobs  
  
Chapter 3: I could never...  
  
Elena squinted towards the clock. It blinked 9:50 AM. She grumbled and turned over. Something warm was next to her or more rather someone.. She opened her eyes Reno was there mouth half open asleep. She sat up... Reno wasn't wearing any shirt.. 'Oh... hell NO.' She looked under the blanket they were both under. He was still wearing his boxers. Reno woke up and just stared at her giving her a look. Elena looked around empty beer bottles were scattered around them. She remembered drinking two that must have gotten her drunk. She looked towards Reno who was no longer asleep. "Ehehehe.." She grinned.  
  
"And you think I'M the pervert?"  
  
"I didn't, ya know 'do' anything while I was drunk did I?"  
  
"Well ya did say you wanted something... I won't say what it is.. It's too wrong" He smirked.  
  
She gasped "Oh no, no, nononononono" Still grinning Reno turns toward her he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Hey thanks for the good time last night, babe."  
  
Elena held her head and still refused to believe it still mumbling "no" over and over. Reno had disappeared to somewhere else in the apartment.  
  
"Yeah it was great.. Real good moves ya got." He yelled from the other room. Elena buried herself in the blanket. Reno came back out. Elena looked up slightly at him. He smiled. "Don't be shy, you sure weren't last night."  
  
"You don't... No it can't be... No, no, nononono.."  
  
"Yeah you won against me a few times... I didn't even know you could pull moves like that!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Yeah, turns out my Playstation wasn't broken. You won against me, then I think you passed out."  
  
"Reno...."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I'm going to fucking kill you!!"  
  
"What did I doooooo?" She grabbed a beer can off the table and threw it at him, he dodged. "Hey wait! I was just having an innocent conversation! Honest!"  
  
"You kissed me you jerk!" She threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Calm down! ... Geez." Elena scanned Reno's current attire and it sure as hell wasn't the Turks suit.  
  
"Uh.. Don't we have work?"  
  
"Nope" He smiled.  
  
"Anndddddddd?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"And why don't we?"  
  
"Don't you remember Tseng told us yesterday we have a vacation for a few days. You must've been staring at him or somethin' cuz you sure as hell weren't paying attention."  
  
Elena blushed. "I- I was not!"  
  
"Oh so you admit it..."  
  
"No!"  
  
"OH TSENG!" Reno said mocking her. Elena grew red with fury or embarrassment or both.. She reached for her fingerless leather gloves that came with the Turks uniform and put them on. Reno was jumping around her still taunting her. She smirked and grabbed a hold of him by his collar. "TSENG!! OHHHHH TSENG!" he taunted. She pulled back her other hand that was in a fist. She missed her first attempt and he wriggled out of her grasp.  
  
"Hell if I'll let you get away." She jumped on his back and put him in a headlock.  
  
"Or maybe... You were staring at him to hide your feelings for me..."  
  
She laughed. "Hardly! Me love you?! Oh that's good Reno that's really good." He flipped her around so he was holding her in his arms. She looked straight at him. "I could never love you Re-"He swiftly kissed her on the lips. They both pulled back. He set her on her feet again. "But, maybe... I could." She kissed him quickly then walked off.  
  
So this is a little different from the last chapters. lol.. They didn't do anything. I couldn't do that to poor Elena, Reno.. well Reno wouldn't give a damn let's face it. XD ::glomps Sephiroth:: Now he controls the review watch. =] See yas! I should have ch.4 up soon! =D ((as always just a little reminder flames are accepted! )) 


	4. Gifts of Roses and Odd Choices

Told ya I'd update soon. Glad to know there are more fans of Reno/Elena then just me and a couple of my friends lol. ::more cookies for the reviewers:: On with the insanity of all of this.  
  
Disclaimer: Honestly do I really need to keep repeating myself? It gets tedious you know. ::sigh:: Fine. Turks © Squarenix, Mad Season © Matchbox 20, story © myself, starting idea © aznanimepinay  
  
Chapter 4: Gifts of Roses and Odd Choices  
  
Reno stared down the hall for a minute then smiled and sighed. He made his way to the kitchen looking in the fridge for beer, none being there though. 'Life... is different' He thought taking a few ingredients for breakfast out of the fridge. Elena emerged from the hall dressed in some casual clothes. Lucky her she brought some. Smelling something delicious she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Reno you can cook?!" She gave him an odd look.  
  
"Feh. Don't act so surprised." He snickered frying pan in hand, chopsticks in mouth. She walked to a drawer and pulled out some chopsticks and walked back to Reno. "Wha-? How'd you know where they were right away?"  
  
Elena shrugged "Lucky guess?"  
  
'Maybe she snuck into my apartment and raided it... Wait for chopsticks?' Reno began contemplating if he was insane. He imagined him lying on a couch Hojo nearby sitting in a chair asking 'Are you insane? Have you ever been insane at a previous time?' Reno shuddered at the thought. "Yeah lucky guess." He concentrated back on the cooking.  
  
"So what are we going to do? Considering we both have vacation and all..."  
  
"'We' Elena? There is no 'we' there's me going to the Gold Saucer to bet on Chocobo Races, and there's you doing whatever and getting back home."  
  
'Home' it hurt Elena to hear that word. She had no home, this was as close to home as she got. "I..." She gave a painful pause. "Yeah your right... I'll go home."  
  
"Not so enthusiastic?"  
  
"Drop it Reno." She took some of the food and turned around.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just drop it, okay?" She snapped.  
  
"Alright, I got it." They ate in silence until Reno finally said, "So what are we going to do?"  
  
"I thought you said-"  
  
"Well I feel generous you wanna come or not?"  
  
"I don't want to be a bother..."  
  
"Hey I offered, and since you really have no place to go you can stay here for a few more nights." He smiled and grabbed a cigarette from a box on the table. "After all can't have a pretty girl like you running around in Midgar alone. Never know what kind of creeps might try to get ya."  
  
'He.. said I was pretty?' She thought but she blurted out-"I can defend myself you know."  
  
"I dunno if you can rookie..."  
  
"Hmph... Need I show you?"  
  
"I'd rather go without the black eye today, babe."  
  
"That's what I thought." They headed out for the Gold Saucer. Reno of course headed for the Chocobo Races and Elena sat in the café they said they would meet in.  
  
She sipped her coffee and stared out onto the scenery around. Children ran about smiling. Young couples holding each other and just staring into each other's eyes. She sighed and wondered if things had been different Tseng would have loved her. She stared down at her drink humming a soft tune tracing her finger along the edge of her cup.  
  
"Ma'am my I sit with you?" A somewhat familiar tone called. Elena looked up Reno bowed his head and was pulling out the chair across from hers. She giggled and nodded. He continued in a haughty like voice unlike his own, "This café you picked is absolutely charming, darling!" She laughed more. He smiled and presented a rose to her. It was fake but it smelled like normal roses did, he had bought it from some of the gil he won. "For you m'lady" He said in his normal voice.  
  
"Reno it's beautiful!" She smiled.  
  
"Eh, it's nothin'" He said lighting a cigarette. "So you wanna go watch the fireworks? They should be starting soon." Reno seemed unusually generous today but no matter.  
  
"Sure why not?"  
  
"Let's go then!" She followed him when the crowd got large he held onto her hand and guided her. They stopped to watch. Elena stared up at them in awe she hadn't seen them since she was very young and forgot mostly what they were like. Reno had seen them quiet a few times, but didn't mind watching them once more. "Elena." He nudged her.  
  
"Hm?" She looked up at him. She looked so happy...  
  
"Nah... It's nothin'" He ground the remains of his cigarette into the ground. 'I can't ruin this for her' He smirked. 'Life has been to hard on her.' It was something in her eyes that he could tell. Something had let her down hard and she couldn't get up until now.  
  
They made they're way back to Reno's apartment. Elena flopped down on the couch and fell promptly asleep. Reno covered her with a blanket, and walked off to his room.  
  
=========  
_ It was a while until Cloud and his group finally showed up for a fight. Elena gave them all a cold look when they arrived. She stepped up to fight right away Tseng put his hand on her shoulder. She stepped back.  
  
"You wanna fight?" Cid yelled out to them.  
  
"We won't give up so easily, you have to let us through!" Vincent said. It was odd to hear him speak out.  
  
"We'll fight and sure as hell we'll win!" Reno called out for the Turks' side.  
  
"Cloud! We have to be careful," Tifa said cautiously.  
  
"Surely we can't let you pass. We won't go easy on you." Tseng said calmly.  
  
"Well then let's fight!" Cloud declared pulling out his sword from its sheath. Elena stood ready to fight. Tseng pulled out a gun and Reno his electro-mag rod. Rude stood ready to fight also. Tseng stood ready to shoot Cloud. Vincent ready to shoot Tseng. It had become a matter of quick-draw. The two gunshots rang through the air. Cloud was still standing; Tseng was fallen on the cold ground.  
  
"TSENG!" Elena cried. She shook in sobs. She tried to run out to help him Reno grabbed her.  
  
"Elena-" Reno whispered to her, he couldn't say anything else. He stumbled in words "We.. Can't do anything, it's... It's too late."  
  
"No!" She cried more. Cloud and the rest stood in silence. "I'll kill you! Every last one of you!" The battle raged on. Finally Elena stood there alone. Her comrades fallen. Eyes wide and frightened she looked at Cloud and everyone who had killed her friends. "Monsters" She whispered as she fell to the ground crying._  
  
=========  
  
Elena shot up breathing heavy. Cold sweat dripped down her. She looked around; it was still Reno's apartment. Shadows danced around the moonlit room sending chills down Elena's spine. They reminded her too much of the moonlit battlefield of her nightmare. Shivering she walked quickly down the hall. She stopped in front of Reno's room. She opened the door a crack and peeked inside. Reno was there lying atop his bed moon shining through the window above his bed. Elena had a flashback to the nightmare seeing Reno dead pool of blood around him. Her eyes began to water and she rushed towards him. "Reno! Say something! Anything!" She whispered. Reno mumbled something in his sleep. Elena snapped out of her daze. She crawled in the bed next to Reno. He knew she was there but he didn't say anything. In the morning, Elena was the first of the two to wake up. Reno's arms were around her. One around her waist, another let his hand rest on her heart.  
  
Then she heard him say something in his sleep, "Stay away from her! I won't let any of you touch her." He said as she let him pull her closer to him.  
  
Me: Woo fun chapter to write I must say. =]  
Sephiroth: ::cracks whip:: Now review you foolish slaves of the planet!  
Me: ::bops Sephiroth with summoner staff:: Bad Sephy! No antagonizing the readers!  
Sephiroth: But-  
Me: No buts! ::sigh:: Sorry everyone he hasn't learned the policy ::laughs::. Anyway don't know when I'll update again hopefully soon. Just a matter of when I think of what to write for the next chapter. Well se ya all later! ((as always flames are accepted as is criticism. =D))


	5. Promise?

So I'm managing 2 FFVII fics now, because I brought my other one back from the dead. They should stay pretty close in updates though. =) To my reviewers: You guys rock!! =3 ::pixiestix for you guys:: x]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Okay? Ok.  
  
Chapter 5: Promise?  
  
Reno slowly opened his eyes. Elena was in his arms, peacefully sleeping. "Elena..." he whispered. Elena turned facing Reno, still sleeping she rested her head against his chest. Reno softly smiled and stroked her hair. "Elena..." he whispered again. Elena opened her eyes.  
  
"R-Reno! I'm so sorry!" She moved away from him.  
  
"Don't worry about it." He sat up and wrapped his arms around her again.  
  
"But... I..." She struggled for the right words. "I... don't.... I can't... I..."  
  
Reno turned her around so she was facing him. "It's alright, just spit it out."  
  
"I can't love you..."  
  
"Wha..?" Reno looked confused. 'Did I say I loved her?' Maybe he was more drunk the other night then he thought.  
  
"I... I..." Tears began to swell in her eyes.  
  
"Calm down, it's alright." Reno tried to comfort her.  
  
"But, Tseng..."  
  
"Tseng-?"  
  
"I..." Tears began to fall from her eyes. "But he..."  
  
"...Elena.." She wasn't saying full sentences but some how he understood her. Elena held on to Reno and cried for a while. Reno sat there speechless.  
  
"Reno... He doesn't love me." Elena managed to choke out in between sobs. "He never will.." She stopped for a minute to catch her breath. "I can't face him."  
  
Reno tilted her head up so she was looking at him. She wiped the tears from her face. "If he won't," Reno slightly lifted her closer to him, "I will." He leaned closer to her and gave her a warm kiss. She made no effort to pull back, nor did he. There they stayed in their moment of bliss.  
  
They eventually pulled away from each other. "Reno..." Elena looked up at him blushing.  
  
"Yeah babe?"  
  
"Ugh! You pig!"  
  
"Whaaatttttt?"  
  
"You go off saying something sweet then you go off being a pig again!"  
  
"That hurts you know 'Lena."  
  
"Reno, you didn't mean what you said do you?!"  
  
"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Reno grinned slyly. Damn he was good at hiding his feelings.  
  
Elena cracked her knuckles. "Reno, I'm gonna kill you."  
  
"Now, now no need to get so rash about things." He snickered.  
  
"Then you have to promise me one thing, or I will get rash about things."  
  
"Isn't that blackmail?"  
  
"No it's a threat..."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"You have to promise to take me out on a date." Elena smirked.  
  
"A... date?" Reno had lost meaning of that word a while ago. For long ago the term "date" was replaced with the term "one night stand".  
  
"Well?"  
  
"You have yourself a deal."  
  
======   
**Youkai Tsubasa's 3-minute explanation on why writers' block sucks ass:**   
**::beginning to write::** So I sit here staring at a half filled page on a new word document, wondering what I should write for this chapter. Eating my lunch listening to Incubus.. Wondering what I should write. I just wrote a chapter for Dream among the Darkness, why can't I write this? Well, shit. Thinking such thoughts as 'Man this chapter is gonna suck.' Terribly sorry everyone... 'I could just write this later' I think. But then God knows when I'll update. So now I'm in a desperate need of inspiration.. ::sigh::   
**::in the middle of writing::** Well shit, I think I'm royally screwed with this chapter... I doubt this explanation is even 3 minutes long. I need inspiration! ::dies:: x-X ...... **::about 10 mins. later::** OMG IT'S BACK! xD ::is super happy:: Reno is his regular old self. ::glomps Reno::  
  
So this chapter actually turned out okay. ::gasp:: Shocking I know. Well what are you waiting for? Review! =D Chapter 6 should be up soon! ::dances:: 


	6. Something so Simple

::more pixiestix for you all:: xD I'm so sorry I'm late with the update everyone!!! vv;; but here it is!!  
  
Vee- hehe you're welcome! xD Anywho when she said "I can't love you" She was referring to Reno. Your right he wasn't drunk in the last ch. Yes, it was a bit rash of her to call him a pig, she was in quiet a wrecked state though. Thank you!! ::hug::   
  
Neko-Yuff: XDDD I'll see what I can do.   
  
Empress-Eerian-Sadow: xD I'm sorry I didn't update. ::kicks her comp:: lol ::takes chainsaw:: Oooo thanksoo! XD ::kills writers block::  
  
((Yes if you guys have any questions, put them in your review! I'll be happy to answer them. ))  
  
Disclaimer: ::says slowly:: I don't own them. ::nods::  
  
Chapter 6: Something so Simple  
  
'A date...' Reno thought while sipping his coffee. Elena seemed awfully cheery; she was either hiding her feelings or was a little too overjoyed about Reno and her going out on a "date". If you could honestly call it that it was more like a threat... Reno started to wonder if he was losing his touch. After all Elena had just threatened him into taking her out. 'She had better be paying.' Reno sighed.  
  
"Oh? What's the matter?" Elena smiled from across the table.  
  
"Nothing dear." Reno grumbled.  
  
"Dear? Geez Reno I just asked you out on a date."  
  
"You threatened me."  
  
"Since when have you taken my threats seriously?"  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"So then why are you so happy?"  
  
"Sorry, to displease you master for being happy. Tch, honestly Reno." She snapped.  
  
"Mood swings." He mumbled.  
  
"What was that?!" Elena said starting to become angry.  
  
"Nothing dear." Reno smirked.  
  
"I'll show you nothing!"  
  
"Was that a threat?" He asked innocently.  
  
"You decide!" She yelled ready to throw rolled up newspaper at him.  
  
"Calm down, babe. Just a joke." Reno laughed.  
  
"Ha ha." That would be sarcasm. Reno smiled and shook his head. He lit a cigarette.  
  
"So where are we going for this 'date' anyways?"  
  
"Hmm... You know that nice restaurant down the street?"  
  
"...Yeaaahhh.."  
  
"There!" Elena smiled.  
  
"Of course, dear." Reno said sarcastically.  
  
"Dammit Reno! Can't you take one thing seriously?"  
  
"Of course not!" He smiled.  
  
=====  
  
And so near approaches the time of the "date". Ahem, anyway on with our story....  
  
Elena was frantically getting ready. Hair clip in mouth she was quickly straightening her hair. Reno passed by the bathroom. "Calm down!" Reno sighed staring at her.  
  
"Eh..?"  
  
"Your gonna burn yourself at this rate." Reno said leaning against the doorway.  
  
"Oh..." Elena stopped and pulled the hair straightener away from her hair.  
  
"Besides...." Reno walked over to her and took the hair clip out of her hands. "You look perfect already." He smirked and tossing the clip onto the sink. He walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Reno..." She smiled, blushing.  
  
"You ready, yet?" Reno called from the living room a few minutes later.  
  
"Just about!" Elena shouted back. Clanking of her high heels echoed from the hallway. She emerged into the living room, "Well... Don't just stand there what do you think?" She smiled. She wore a black Chinese style dress. A crimson red flower pattern decorated the bottom edge of it. A black flower hair clip, except for a few strands on the left, held her blonde hair back. Reno's cigarette almost dropped out of his mouth when he saw her.  
  
"Damn..." Reno said. He, himself was dressed in a plain long sleeved black shirt that was slightly opened further down then the collar, and plain black paints.  
  
Elena giggled. "C'mon!" She walked up to him and hooked her arm around his. =====  
  
Reno poked at his food wondering when he should say something.  
  
"Reno..." Elena smiled.  
  
"Hmm?" Reno looked up.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"How old are you anyways?"  
  
"Man, didn't they tell you anything when joined?" Reno asked, Elena shook her head.  
  
"Not a damn thing." She laughed.  
  
"24. You?" He smiled.  
  
"22."  
  
"You're the youngest."  
  
Elena blushed. Reno's eyes pulled away from his food and to Elena. "'Lena, mind if I ask you a question?"  
  
"Go ahead." She shrugged.  
  
"Why'd ya ask me out on a date anyways?"  
  
Elena looked up at him then slowly turned her gaze away. "Because, you..." She smiled and blushed a little. "I'm always happy when I'm around you." She looked up at him looking slightly embarrassed. "No one's ever made me feel this way."  
  
"And here I was thinking you hated me..."  
  
"Reno... Why'd you accept to going out?"  
  
"Cause I can't deny a pretty girl like you." He grinned.  
  
"Reno..." She pulled her eyes away from him.  
  
He smirked, "It's damn true ya know."  
Elena blushed more. She looked towards him and smiled.  
  
"Now, is it just me or does this food suck?" Reno said.  
  
Elena laughed, "You're right it does!" Both Reno and her got up. Each threw some gil on the table and started to walk away.  
  
"Heh, let's go home." He reached out his hand to hers.  
  
"Yeah.." She smiled, holding on to his hand.  
  
===  
Ph33r the waff kiddies. XD Okay sorry I didn't update in a super long time... ; My computer's really screwed up right now. I'll try and update as soon as possible.. So now review! Hehe! 


End file.
